Nipple Orgasm
by Celestaeal
Summary: [SEQUEL MASSAGE] Ada dua hal yang menyebabkan nipple Jeon Jungkook tegang. Pertama; Saat dia kedinginan. Kedua; Saat tangan jahil Kim Taehyung memainkannya sesuka hati. Apalagi saat dia tegang karena kedinginan dan Taehyung memainkan nipplenya. Jungkook bisa-bisa orgasme di tempat. M Rated! Taehyung x Jungkook / Vkook / Taekook / BTS


**WARN! M Rated. Saya tidak menanggung akibat jika anda memutuskan membaca fanfic ini lebih lanjut. Jika tidak suka silahkan keluar dari laman ini. Tidak menerima bash karena unsur enaena tidak berfaedah ini hehe. Kritik dan Saran sangat membantu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeon Jungkook pulang, kedinginan setengah mati karena hujan lebat di pertengahan hari, dengan ransel menggantung kuyu di sebelah pundak, map berisi rancangan design di tangan kanan dan kantung plastik berisi bahan-bahan untuk membuat maket yang―untungnya kering―di sebelah tangan yang lain. Terima kasih mama karena audi hadiah ulang tahunnya yang terakhir menyelamatkannya dari serangan hujan yang membuatnya kuyup dan calon maket yang terancam hancur duluan sebelum dibuat. Terburu membuka pintu apartemen untuk kemudian terpekur heran di lorong depan yang menyala terang, melangkah masuk dengan keadaan menggigil dan girang mendapati kekasihnya; bergelung nyaman di sofa menonton televisi dengan secangkir coklat hangat di pangkuan―yang menjadi fokus utama pemuda Jeon.

Jungkook nyengir. Melangkah pasti ke buntalan selimut dengan kepala menyembul bernama Kim Taehyung, setelah meletakkan kantung plastik bahannya hati-hati di meja. Dan meraih―separuh merampas mug cokelat Taehyung hingga empunya berdecak kesal. Mencuri dua teguk cokelat yang membuatnya reflek mendesah pelan karena manis coklat melumer di lidah dan rasa hangat mengalir tenggorokan.

Jungkook yang kedinginan, melepas hoodie hitamnya yang separuh basah di bagian lengan, menyisakan selembar kaos putih favoritnya dan menelusup ke buntalan selimut hangat Kim Taehyung―yang dihadiahi separuh decakan dan gerutuan dari pemuda Kim yang terkena kulit dingin Jungkook.

"Tumben hyung sudah pulang?"

Jungkook bergumam, mengalungkan lengannya ke torso Taehyung yang hangat berbalut kaus hitam dan kepalanya bersandar di bahu kekasih. Total menghiraukan Taehyung yang menggerutu tidak nyaman terkena kulit dingin dan basah Jungkook. Namun kemudian gerutuannya berhenti, namun Jungkook tidak mendapat sahutan jawaban dari Taehyung yang membuat pemuda Jeon mengerutkan alis, kemudian separuh mendongak. Bersitatap dengan Taehyung yang beralih menunduk memandangnya intens.

"Hyung?"

"Jung… Nipplemu tegang―Kau _horny_?"

Kim Taehyung, pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter dan berstatus kekasih Jeon Jungkook, mendapat bogem mentah tepat di rahang bawah dari kekasih hatinya.

* * *

 **Nipple Orgasm**

 **VKook Fanfiction – M Rated**

 **Sequel Massage Education Kim Taehyung** ―bisa dibaca terpisah

 **© Celestaeal**

* * *

Taehyung mendesis. Rahangnya ngilu tak karuan karena Jungkook tidak main-main menghantamnya. Sementara tersangka kasus kekerasan itu duduk bersila di sampingnya, dengan mulut mencebik kesal dan tangan menyilang menutup dadanya defensif.

Taehyung menyentil dahi Jungkook. Pemuda itu sewot. Memelototkan matanya yang bulat seperti bocah kemudian mendengus―masih melindungi dadanya dari jarahan mata Taehyung. Sementara kekasihnya terkekeh geli dan menoel-noel tangan Jungkook jahil.

Mata Jungkook memicing. Menatap tajam yang membuat kekehan Taehyung berubah menjadi gelak tawa.

"Jangan tertawa! Itu pelecehan seksual tahu?!" Dengan sengaja Jungkook mencubit pinggang Taehyung keras.

"Aduh! Jeon! Iya―aduh." Taehyung meringis, meski tertutup cengiran kotak idiotnya yang membuat Jungkook memutar bola mata malas. "Maaf―Tapi, Itu bukan pelecehan seksual loh?" Taehyung nyengir. "Aku hanya bertanya―!" Taehyung buru-buru menambahkan tangannya terangkat menghindari cubitan ganas Jungkook.

Jungkook membuang muka, memfokuskan diri menonton serial televisi yang sedari tadi terlupakan dan menaikkan selimut sebatas bahu. Menutupi dadanya yang―kata Taehyung―menegang.

Memberikan cengiran bodohnya sekali lagi kepada Jungkook yang bahkan tidak mau melihat mukanya, Taehyung beringsut mendekat. Memposisikan diri di sebelah Jungkook dengan sebelah tangannya terangkat di belakang kepala Jungkook, mengusap helai rambut lembabnya.

"Tidak mandi?" Taehyung bergumam, mengecup pucuk kepala Jungkook sekali.

"Nanti. Dingin." Sahut Jungkook, matanya fokus menatap layar tv.

"Nanti sakit loh?" gumam Taehyung lagi, kali ini merangkul bahu si pemuda mendekat mencari kehangatan berlebih di bawah selimut.

"Cerewet." Taehyung tersenyum, maklum. Jeon Jungkook asik menonton tv sampai bibirnya separuh terbuka―Taehyung menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup bibir basah Jungkook kalau tidak ingin digampar―dan Jungkook paling sebal kalau diganggu saat sedang asik. Mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup pelipisnya sekali lagi, Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook yang asik memandang tv.

Tanpa dia sadari, Jungkook melirik berulang kali ke arah Taehyung yang sudah sepenuhnya menaruh perhatian ke tv. Tangannya yang masih bersembunyi di dalam selimut yang menutup ke bahu bergerak lamban, tangan kananya mengusap sisi perut sebelah kiri sebelum merambat naik ke dada. Menangkup dadanya dan jari telunjuknya memeta gelisah, mencari pucuk dadanya. Jungkook hanya penasaran, kok. Sepenuhnya tidak percaya saat Taehyung bilang nipplenya tegang, jadi dia ingin memastikan sendiri apakah itu benar. Dia― _sama sekali_ ―tidak bermaksud mesum!

Tapi saat telunjuknya menyentil pelan pucuk dadanya, Jungkook menarik napas tajam. Tercekat menahan napas terkena sentuhan― _tidak sengaja, sungguh!_ ―jarinya. Jungkook menggigit pipi bagian dalam. Rasa asing menggelitik yang berkumpul di perutnya membuatnya penasaran. Dan sekali lagi ini karena penasaran, sungguh. Bukan bermaksud mesum―jarinya menyentuh pucuk dada. Kali ini sedikit lebih lama. Dan―idiotnya―Jungkook memutar-mutar telunjuknya iseng. Geleyar rasa aneh menerpa tubuhnya, berpangkal di perutnya. Beralih menggigit bibir bawah dan meneguk ludah kasar. Jungkook keenakan memainkan nipplenya sendiri. Hingga geleyar aneh itu telak mengumpul ke pangkal perutnya, membuatnya tercekat―lagi―saat kejantanannya berkedut sekali, terlampau antusias.

Aduh!

Tanpa basa-basi, Jungkook menyibak selimut. Meloncat turun dari sofa dan berjalan panik ke arah kamar mandi.

"Aku mau mandi!" sahutnya asal, karena―tanpa melihat pun Jungkook tahu, Kim Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kenapa dia? Aneh."

.

.

.

.

Bersandar di pintu dengan tangan terkepal menggenggam bathrobe, jantung Jungkook menggila. Debarannya keras sekali. Jungkook menggigiti bibir bawah gugup, melirik ke arah cermin di wastafel dimana wajahnya yang tersapu rona merah di pipi balas menatapnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

Antusias.

Jungkook menarik napas. Meletakkan bathrobenya dan mulai mengisi air ke bathtub, dia berjalan ke depan cermin. Memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin―meski malu mengakui―dengan pucuk dadanya tercetak jelas.

Sial!

Kalau sebegini jelasnya pantas saja Taehyung sampai melihatnya. Menggigit bibir sambil mengerling malu-malu menatap pantulan diri di cermin―tindakan bodoh, karena Jungkook merasa menggoda dirinya sendiri dan sialnya rona merah semakin menambah di pipi―Jungkook kembali menangkup dadanya sendiri―sedikit banyak Jungkook puas dengan dadanya yang besar membusung efek sering nge- _gym_ ―dan jarinya lagi memainkan pucuk dada. Jarinya sebatas menari-nari di atas nipple, tapi itu membuat Jungkook kurang puas sejujurnya. Dan ide entah darimana dia mencubit kecil dadanya, yang membuatnya reflek mendongakkan kepala dengan mata tertutup.

Sial―ini enak.

Jungkook meneguk ludah berat. Bayangan kotor menari-nari di pikirannya, membayangkan Taehyung yang mencubit dadanya membuat hentakan kuat dia rasakan di antara kedua kakinya.

Taehyung dengan tangan panjangnya.

Aduh!

Jungkook melirik pintu kamar mandi dan sedetik kemudian berjalan tergesa memastikan pintunya telah terkunci dengan baik. Kemudian Jungkook kembali―setelah memasukkan bath bomb ke dalam bathtub―ke hadapan cermin yang menjadi saksi bisu ulah nakal Jeon Jungkook.

Pemuda itu mengusap kausnya, memperlihatkan dua titik kecil yang tercetak di kaus yang membuat fantasi di kepala Jeon Jungkook semakin liar. Melayangkan tatapan mantap ke pantulan dirinya sendiri, dia membuka kaus. Acuh saat kaus itu teronggok menyedihkan di pucuk kaki. Menatap penuh minat ke pantulan dirinya. Duh, dada besar dengan pucuk dada menegang itu ikut membuat bagian lain di antara kedua kakinya berkedut antisipatif―membayangkan hal apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Jungkook mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada. Tangan kanan mencubiti pucuk dada sebelah kiri dan tangan kiri mencakup dada kanannya, memijat-mijat dadanya lembut.

Mata Jungkook terpejam, membayangkan kedua tangannya adalah tangan Taehyung, dengan jemarinya yang panjang dan telapak tangan lebar itu mencakup keseluruhan dadanya dan bermain-main gemas.

Terkutuklah Kim Taehyung dengan jemari panjangnya.

Kulitnya terasa meremang dan Jungkook semakin giat memainkan pucuk dadanya―mencubit, memijat. Tubuhnya limbung ke depan, separuh bersandar pada wastafel menahan diri untuk kelepasan melontarkan nama Taehyung dalam bentuk desahan.

Sial. Sial.

Imaji Taehyung yang memainkan nipple itu sukses membuat kejantanan Jungkook menegang. Apalagi saat dengan tidak sopannya Jungkook kembali ingat 'pelajaran' memijat Taehyung beberapa hari lalu, saat tangan Taehyung menggerus lubangnya sampai titik terdalam. Membayangkannya saja membuat Jungkook menggigit bibir menahan desahan.

Membuka mata dan melihat pantulan wajahnya dengan mata berkilat basah, Jungkook berdiri tegak. Berjalan limbung menuju bathtub sambil melepas celananya tergesa.

Mencelupkan seluruh badannya dan bersandar membuat hela nafas lega keluar―berendam memang yang terbaik. Jungkook kembali melanjutkan kegiatan tak senonohnya. Bermain dengan nipplenya dan kali ini mencubit sambil memelintir pucuk dada gemas. Air membuat kulitnya licin dan hal itu membuatnya semakin mudah memainkan tubuhnya, total terangsang dengan kelakuannya sendiri.

Kepalanya bersandar di pinggir bathtub, tidak peduli kalau itu membuatnya sakit leher nanti. Saat kedua tangannya kompak memilin kedua nipplenya sendiri. Erangan puas keluar dari mulut Jungkook, disisipi nama kekasihnya di antara napasnya yang kian memberat.

Mata terkatup rapat dan membayangkan helai pirang kekasihnya yang terbenam di dadanya, bahkan Jungkook bisa membayangkan kekehan menyebalkan Taehyung saat Jungkook mengerangkan namanya karena tangan Taehyung memilin nipplenya kemudian beralih meraup nipple Jungkook ke dalam mulutnya.

Astaga―mulut Taehyung!

Menjilat bibir tak sabar, dahinya mengerut. Berhasil membayangkan Taehyung yang mengulum nipplenya namun tak berhasil meraup rasa bayangan hangat mulut Taehyung yang mengulum nipplenya. Hanya riak air yang sayup membelai kulitnya dan Jungkook mendesah halus tak puas, jemarinya menurun ke bawah. Sengaja melewati kejantannya, berhenti di titik yang Jungkook ingat sebagai _perineum_ kata Taehyung tempo hari. Menekan-nekannya lembut dan Jungkook mengerang lirih keenakan.

Keterusan memainkan nipplenya bergantian dengan tangan yang masih aktif menekan-nekan di bawah sana, Jungkook tidak menyadari kejantanannya yang sedari tadi berkedut-kedut. Hingga saat rasa familiar menuju puncak itu datang, Jungkook terpaku. Membuka mata terkejut dan reflek menaikkan panggul saat dia datang. Jungkook mengumpati diri sendiri di dalam hati.

Terangsang dan memuaskan diri sendiri di kamar mandi membayangkan sang terkasih saat jelas-jelas Taehyung berada di dekatnya.

Jeon Jungkook benar-benar bodoh.

Kenapa tidak sekalian saja dia ajak kekasihnya bercinta saat ini juga daripada memanja diri sendiri seperti pria haus belaian?

Duh―ide bagus.

.

.

.

Rencana Taehyung sore itu saat pulang cepat adalah bermanja-manjaan dengan kekasihnya yang sangat jarang dia lakukan mengingat dirinya dan kesibukannya.

Hal di luar rencana Taehyung adalah : mengerjap kaget saat kekasihnya mendudukkan diri di pangkuannya dengan memakai sehelai bathrobe yang tidak ditali dengan benar―membuat Taehyung meneguk ludah saat dada Jungkook terlihat dengan bagian pink yang terlihat malu-malu―dengan rambut lembab acak-acakan dan bibir merona basah. Selimut tersampir entah dimana dan duduk di atas paha Taehyung yang berbalut training.

Sial―apa ini?

Pikiran Taehyung masih berpikir saat tangan Jungkook mengalung di leher, memajukan diri terlampau dekat hingga Taehyung bisa saja mengecup kulit dada Jungkook yang terpampang bebas di depannya, dengan tambahan air yang mengalir penuh dosa dari tulang selangka ke dada.

Sial―lagi―apa ini?

"Hyung." Suara Jungkook berat dan terseret melepas Taehyung dari lamunannya tentang _air-penuh-dosa-yang-mengalir-di-dada-Jungkook_.

"Huh?"

Taehyung mengerjap. Total bingung dengan kondisi. _Clueless_ sekali saat tangan Jungkook mengelus perlahan tengkuk dan lehernya, berusaha membangkitkan gairah si dokter.

"Dadaku gatal."

Jungkook yang menatapnya polos dengan tangan kanan yang beralih mengusap sepanjang bahu dan dada Taehyung sensual membuat kulit Taehyung meremang.

"Berniat menghisapnya untukku?" tawaran Jungkook dengan nada manis polos dan wajah luar biasa inosen menggemaskan itu membuat Taehyung tersedak ludah sendiri.

"H―hah?"

Mata Taehyung mengunci tatapan mata Jungkook yang―sebisa mungkin―menatapnya polos. Sementara tangan pemuda Jeon melepaskan diri dari leher Taehyung, menyibak bathrobenya hingga cukup menampakkan kedua nipplenya yang berwarna coklat pink kemerahan dan―entah kenapa―terlihat luar biasa sensual di mata Taehyung. Jungkook bergidik saat angin dingin mengenai kulitnya yang terbuka hingga nipplenya kembali mengerut tegang karena dingin.

Taehyung menjilat bibir cepat. Reflek. Tidak sengaja. Kedua pucuk dada Jungkook yang menegang membuat mulutnya terasa kering. Tangannya cepat memeluk pinggang Jungkook mendekat hingga tersentak kaget, dan mulutnya meraup nipple kiri Jungkook. Menjilat dan menggigiti nipplenya sementara tangan yang lain bermain-main mencubit dan memilin. Dan Taehyung merasa berbangga diri saat erangan puas keluar dari mulut Jungkook, dan rasa bangganya semakin bertambah saat Jungkook dengan suka rela semakin membusungkan dadanya dengan tangannya memeluk kepala Taehyung erat. Seperti berusaha menenggelamkan keseluruhan kepala Taehyung di dada dengan jemarinya meremas pangkal rambut Taehyung penuh nafsu.

Jungkook tak menyembunyikan pekikannya yang terkejut saat pucuk jari Taehyung menekuk pas di atas areolanya dan pekikannya berubah menjadi erangan keras saat jari dan lidahnya bersamaan memainkan areolanya. Menusuk-nusuk geli hingga membuat perut Jungkook mengencang karena tegang.

"Ah―Tae! Ngh.."

Menggigit pipinya keras menahan desahan _needy_ saat Taehyung menyedot nipplenya keras, seperti menyusu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian dilepaskan dengan bunyi 'plop' keras dan benang saliva antara bibir dan nipplenya membuat Jungkook terengah.

"Jangan tahan desahanmu. Mendesahlah untukku, Sayang." Mendongak dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit ke arah Jungkook yang memerah, Taehyung kembali memusatkan perhatian pada nipple Jungkook. Yang kini berwarna kemerahan dengan pucuk mengembung, bengkak efek Taehyung menyedotnya keras. Bersiul pelan mengalirkan udara dingin ke ujung nipple dan menjilat ujung nipplenya kecil sebagai permintaan maaf, Taehyung dapat merasakan kejantanan Jeon Jungkook yang menghentak, berkedut keras terlampau antusias.

Taehyung menyeringai senang.

Menarik Jungkook membungkuk, mendekapnya erat dengan lengan kanan melingkar di sepanjang pinggang hingga punggung. Tangan kirinya menyelinap ke tengkuk, menekannya pada sudut miring untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidahnya lihai membasahi bibir Jungkook, merasakan tekstur kenyal dan wangi mint segar meruntuhkan kontrol diri dokter Kim. Erangan halus Jungkook keluar bersamaan dengan lidah keduanya yang saling melilit, mencari dominasi di antara tautan lidah dan Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya halus saat melepas ciuman dengan tautan saliva di antara keduanya. Menghasilkan Jungkook yang menutup mata terengah menetralkan napas masai dengan tangan mengalung di leher. Posisi intim, dan Taehyung mengeratkan pelukan keduanya.

"Hei, Jung."

Panggilan Taehyung yang mau tak mau membuat Jungkook membuka kedua netranya, bertatapan dengan bola mata Taehyung yang berkilat misterius antara antusias, nafsu, dan rasa lainnya yang tidak Jungkook mengerti.

"Mau mendengar sesuatu yang mengasyikan?" Taehyung menjilat bibir, nafasnya masih normal tidak seperti Jungkook yang berantakan.

"A―apa?" tanya Jungkook terengah.

" _Nipple orgasm._ Mau coba?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jungkook mencengkram kuat-kuat bahu Taehyung. Dahinya mengerut dengan bibir bawahnya yang ia gigiti tampak luar biasa sensual dan menggoda.

"A―akh! Tae-h.."

Desah lirih penuh nafsu Jungkook bertambah keras seiring dengan pegangannya di bahu Taehyung. Kepalanya menunduk dan sesekali mendongak saat Taehyung mencubitnya. Bathrobenya terlepas, mengumpul di pinggangnya dengan kepala penisnya menyembul malu-malu tidak terlihat di balik kain.

Sementara Taehyung terkekeh, menjilat bibirnya berulang kali memandang kekasihnya yang erotis di pangkuannya dengan tangannya asik menjamah dada pemuda Jeon.

"Dadamu besar loh." Ujar Taehyung. Memainkan tangannya sesuka hati, mencubit nipplenya, memijat dadanya, memilin pucuknya gemas hingga dadanya membusung tegak dan kerutan di dahi Jungkook mendalam. Wajah erotis memerah hingga telinga dengan desah lirih dan deguk menggemaskan keluar dari mulutnya yang bengkak dan berkilat basah.

Dan tiap kali Taehyung mengelus permukaan nipplenya Jungkook akan memajukan tubuh, mencari tangan Taehyung yang menggodanya. Bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas pangkuan Taehyung hingga tangannya kembali meraih nipplenya untuk dicubit kasar dan erangan sensual keluar dari Jungkook. Kemudian tangan jahil Taehyung akan memilinnya, tidak satu―tapi kedua nipple Jungkook berlawanan arah hingga pemuda itu menjauhkan tubuh dan beringsut mundur karena geli dan terangsang―lengkap dengan perutnya yang mengencang karena ulah Taehyung. Mendapat reaksi yang menarik Taehyung mendekat, meniupkan uap hangat ke pucuknya hingga Taehyung bisa merasakan penis Jeon Jungkook yang berkedut antisipatif di bawah sana. Menjilat ujungnya main-main hingga Jungkook merengek tak rela dengan kondisi masih menutup mata rapat.

Taehyung terkekeh. Mencubit lagi salah satu nipple hingga tarikan napas Jungkook tercekat.

"Ayolah, Kook. Buka matamu." Kata Taehyung, menatap penuh minat pada kekasihnya. "Tidak mau melihat nipplemu yang tegang dengan pucuk merona karena ulah kekasihmu ini?" tanyanya lagi, alisnya naik turun jahil. "Ini imut sekali loh? Besar pula." tambahnya, dengan bonus bibirnya meniup-niup asal kedua nipple Jungkook―yang membuat penis Jungkook semakin berkedut-kedut dan Taehyung tersenyum lebar total puas .

Tanpa tahu Jungkook di pangkuannya menahan mati-matian hasratnya untuk tidak segera meledak mencapai puncaknya karena Taehyung tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Taehyung benar-benar serius ingin membuatnya orgasme dengan hanya memainkan nipplenya, dan Jungkook masih punya harga diri sebagai pria dan dia tidak mau orgasme hanya dengan Taehyung melecehkan nipplenya. Oh―tambahkan _dirty talk_ pemuda itu yang kian menggusur Jungkook ke ambang batas kewarasan untuk meledak dan orgasme bebas di depan Taehyung. Sial. Dipegang Taehyung saja Jungkook sudah separuh waras dan sekarang kekasihnya mau bermain-main melecehkan nippelnya.

Padahal nipplenya sudah sangat tegang dan kini mulai berkedut nyeri―meski enak sih. Taehyung jago soalnya untuk urusan memuaskan Jungkook. Tapi tetap saja, Jungkook tidak mau dirinya menjadi pria sensitive yang orgasme hanya karena nipplenya dipermainkan! Dia tidak mau orgasme karena nipplenya dimainkan―tentu saja, itu anggapan sebelah mata Jungkook. Meski nyatanya, setengah mati ia menahan diri untuk tidak orgasme di detik pertama Taehyung melecehkan dadanya. Jungkook malu, kalau-kalau dia ditertawai Taehyung karena orgasme hanya dengan dimainkan nipplenya―andai saja dia mengerti bagaimana Taehyung menatapnya dengan tatapan mendamba dan memuja Jungkook sebegini erotis duduk di pangkuan dokter Kim Taehyung itu.

"Lihat―nipplemu merah sekali." Taehyung mengecup nipple kanannya. "Aku suka." Kemudian menggigit kecil dan menarik nipple Jungkook di sela bibirnya. Reflek Jungkook memekik terkejut, merasa enak dan ngilu bersamaan sehingga kedua kelopak matanya membuka. Yang sialnya―bersitatap dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak bisa memalingkan wajah dan menolak bertatapan dengan Taehyung yang menatapnya dalam.

"Keluar untukku? Jungkookie?"

Dan Jungkook membulatkan mata saat Taehyung memanggilnya dengan panggilan manis ditambah dengan Taehyung meniup halus nipplenya sebelum memilinnya membuat tekad kuat yang Jungkook pegang teguh tadi hancur, berakhir dirinya yang mencengkram erat bahu Taehyung mengalungkan tangan di leher, paha mengatup memenjarakan Taehyung dengan dada membusung dengan tangan Taehyung masih setia melecehkan dada, mengeluarkan lelehan sperma yang mengotori jelas kaus hitam Taehyung di bagian dada sembari memagut bibir Taehyung. Kebiasaan Jeon Jungkook mencapai klimaks.

Tubuh di pelukan Taehyung itu bergetar, beberapa kali mengejang, saat penisnya yang terlonjak masih memuncratkan spermanya. Dengan Taehyung mengelus punggungnya sayang, sesekali terkekeh. Jungkook malu. Memilih menelusupkan kepala di ceruk leher Taehyung dengan nafas masai terengah habis-habisan. Merutuki penisnya yang membuatnya malu memuntahkan muatannya sedikit-sedikit hingga penisnya terhentak dengan panggulnya ikut mengencang.

Nafas masai Jungkook masih berlanjut hingga tangan Taehyung terangkat naik, mengusap pucuk kepalanya sayang dan tangan melingkari pinggang erat.

"Sudah?" tanyanya, dibalas dengungan tidak jelas dari Jungkook yang semakin menenggelamkan wajah.

"Sepertinya milikmu sangat bersemangat, huh?" canda Taehyung. Jungkook menggeram. Menarik rambut di tengkuk Taehyung main-main.

"Ouch―bercanda, Jungkookie." Taehyung nyengir lebar. Masih mengusap-ngusap punggung Jungkook sayang, bersenandung lirih membuai Jungkook dalam pelukan.

"Hyung tegang." Komentar Jungkook, membuat Taehyung sedikit menjauhkan wajah agar bisa melihat jelas wajah Jungkook yang bersandar di bahunya. Menatapnya polos dengan rona manis di pipi.

Tampan, manis, menggemaskan, dan cantik.

"Iya." Taehyung tersenyum, menjawab enteng pernyataan Jungkook.

"Baju hyung basah kena spermaku." Jungkook mengerutkan kening, separuh melirik spermanya yang tercetak jelas.

"Hum. Hum." Balas Taehyung. Enggan melepaskan pelukan dan usapan punggung.

"Tidak berminat melepaskannya dan meneruskan lanjutannya di kamar?"

"Hum. Hu―Apa?!" Taehyung berjengit. Terkejut setengah mati. Menatap Jungkook yang kini sudah berhadapan dengannya.

"Ayo hyung. Kamar." Jungkook menggigit bibir, mengerling malu-malu―tindakan bodoh yang tadi sempat Jungkook di lakukan di depan cermin setidaknya berguna―apalagi melihat rahang Taehyung mengeras menatapnya.

"Aku rindu." Bisik Jungkook, dengan tangan mengalung mesra di leher Taehyung.

 **FIN**

* * *

HEYOO!

Ujian sudah selesai dan saatnya liburan! Happy Holiday semuanya!

Juga Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan!~

Satu hutang ff kelarrr. Berapa lama saya lupa dengan sequel laknat ini? Ini benar-benar tamat ya, tidak ada lanjutan lagi :") mungkin sedikit **epilog** di bawah hahaha, sisanya imajinasikan sendiri ehe

Semoga memuaskan!―apanya?―hoi!

Hehe

Terima kasih sudah membaca ;_; please do review too. Love you.

.

* * *

.

 **Epilog**

"Jung―Astaga. Pantatmu!"

Kim Taehyung mengerang. Mendongak seraya menggigit bibir bawah dengan mata tertutup. Tak kuasa melihat kekasihnya. Kekasihnya, Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda yang selalu Taehyung kenal sebagai pemuda polos nan lugu menghentakkan pinggul di atasnya memunggunginya―mempelihatkan otot punggung dan pinggang rampingnya sambil menggoyangkan kedua pantatnya yang bulat.

Serius.

Siapa yang bilang pantat pria tidak bisa begitu bulat dan montok? Jeon Jungkook pengecualian. Pantatnya itu― _aduh_ ―luar biasa bulat.

Tidak sia-sia pemuda itu rajin berolahraga dan pergi ke _gym_ kalau penampakan belakang Jeon Jungkook sebegini menggoda.

Taehyung menarik nafas berat saat pantat Jungkook kembali menari di atas panggulnya.

Sial.

Taehyung mengutuk kedua tangannya yang ditali ke kepala ranjang. Tangannya gatal untuk memegang pinggul Jungkook dan meremas pantatnya―sekaligus sedikit menamparnya hingga ruam kemerahan muncul di pantat putih Jungkook.

"Sial. Jung―berhenti main-main!"

Taehyung menggeram dengan nafas terengah. Jeon Jungkook mengerling, sedikit menengok ke belakang sambil memberinya kedipan genit di atas pipi yang merona.

"Anh―Tae!"

Sengaja.

Taehyung mengumpat. Jungkook sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya hingga kejantanan Taehyung tertanam dalam membuat jemari kaki menekuk, dengan mata terpejam rapat dan alis tertaut. Mengerangkan nama Taehyung saat Taehyung hanya bisa menatap profile samping Jeon Jungkook yang berani bertaruh luar biasa terangsang dan panas.

Sial.

Jeon Jungkook luar biasa seksi dan Kim Taehyung hanya bisa terlentang pasrah di atas ranjang dengan buku buku jari memutih terikat. Menahan ledakan hasratnya untuk menghujam lubang pemuda Jeon yang terus menggodanya.

"Akh―pantatmu, Jung!"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung mengerang. Bergidik saat anal Jungkook menjepit penisnya kuat di dalam. Lubang ketat yang semakin mengetat itu membuat Taehyung tak kuasa untuk memajukan pinggulnya lebih dalam―yang dihadiahi tolehan kepala dengan bibir bawah yang digigit menahan erangan bercampur pekikan yang terdengar sangat sensual dan sengaja menggoda.

"Ahng―Taeh-yung! Terlalu dalam!"

Sial. Jungkook benar-benar godaan Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

Feel free to chat me!  
[Wattpad : Celestaeal || Instagram : celestaeal]


End file.
